


JackDaniels Coffee Shop AU

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blatant Flirting, JackDaniels, JackDaniels Coffee Shop AU, M/M, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousa is excited about the coffee shop that opened on the way to his work, and even more excited for the cute barista who calls him Susan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackDaniels Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone else who ship JackDaniels because we must stick together](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+else+who+ship+JackDaniels+because+we+must+stick+together).



Sousa was very excited that a new coffee shop was opening on Griffith  
Street. He had to take that street every morning on his way to work. It opened on Saturday the 23rd and on Monday of the following week he decided to try it. He parked his car in the lot and walked into the  
shop. As it was his first time visiting, he looked around the small  
cafe. It was a nice little place, in his opinion. There were four  
small tables and a few larger, cushioned chairs scattered throughout  
the shop. There was only one person in front of him in line, so he  
decided what to order. As he stepped up to the counter he noticed the  
worker behind it and dang. The man was a few inches taller than Sousa,  
clean shaven, with neatly combed blond hair and piercing blue eyes.  
Sousa had to admit that even though he usually wasn’t a fan of blonds,  
this man was extremely handsome.  
“What can I get ya?” the man asked.  
“Uh, one large iced caramel espresso, please,” Sousa said, trying to  
act casual as he glanced down at the workers name tag, which said  
Jack.  
“Name?”  
“Sousa.”  
“That can’t be a first name,” Jack stated.  
“It’s my last name,” Sousa explained, “It’s what I usually go by.”  
“I get it. I go by Thompson, but they won’t let me change my damn name  
tag,” Jack, no, Thompson, said. Sousa waited as Thompson made up his  
espresso. “Susan!” Jack called out, which was unnecessary because he  
was the only one waiting for a drink.  
“Did you just call me Susan?” Sousa asked.  
“Is that not what you said?” Thompson said with a fake smile, “Sorry  
about that.” Sousa rolled his eyes and walked to a table in the back  
of the shop. He didn’t know why Thompson would call him Susan, and for  
the rest of the day he found himself thinking about it, or more  
accurately, his smile as he said it.

——-

The next morning Sousa decided to go to the coffee shop again. The  
drinks were good and so were the workers, a true win-win. Sousa  
dressed up a little more than he usually does, not for Thompson but  
because he had a meeting that afternoon and he took his job very  
seriously, or at least that’s what he told himself. He walked into the  
shop to find it a little more crowded than it was yesterday. Thompson  
was there and smiled at him as he walked in, Sousa almost didn’t  
blush. There was an older man behind the counter, too. His name tag  
said Roger, but Sousa didn’t pay much attention to him. When he got to  
the front of the line, he walked up to the counter to give his order.  
“Hey, Susan,” Thompson said, grinning like an idiot.  
“Yeah, yeah, really clever joke.”  
“I thought it was pretty good,” Thompson said, mock hurt in his voice.  
“You say that like I haven’t heard it a million times before,” Sousa  
said. Thompson shoke his head.  
“What’ll it be?”  
“It’ll be a large iced caramel espresso.”  
“Coming right up.” Sousa watched as Thompson made his drink, and he  
might have paid lots of attention as Thompson bent down to grab a lid for  
the cup. “Here you go,” Thompson said with a smile. Sousa paid and sat  
down at the back of the shop like he did yesterday. At one point, Thompson was cleaning a table by Sousa and he could have sworn he winked at him when their eyes met. Probably just a trick with the lighting. When he was done with his coffee Sousa reluctantly stood up and left the shop. He drove to work and felt distracted and out of it the whole day. He hoped no one noticed, but heard his boss say something about a girl. God, even his boss knew. Well, close enough.

——-

He really didn’t have time to get coffee the next morning. He woke up late and had trouble starting his car. He really didn’t have time, but he really wanted to. Like really, really wanted to, so he did. He rushed into the shop, and luckily there wasn’t a line.  
“Late start this morning?” Thompson asked.  
“Yeah, you could say that. I’ll have a- whatever I usually get, I can’t think right now.”  
“Alright,” Thompson said, already beginning making it. Sousa tapped his foot impatiently as Thompson made his drink. When he was done he held it out for Sousa and said, “That’ll be $3.56.” Sousa handed him a ten and started walking away, shouting “Keep the change,” over his shoulder. Sousa was late to work, and he didn’t really have a valid excuse because he made the mistake of brining his coffee in with him. His boss once again made a comment about a girl that was apparently making him crazy(he did know Sousa was bi right?). He stayed a little later than he usually does to try to make up for it. That night he set two extra alarms so he had plenty of time to get a coffee before work.

—-

Sousa was up bright and early the next morning. He put on a sweater vest the same color as Thompson’s eyes, and drove to the shop. Roger Dooley wasn’t there, Sousa noticed, and apparently no one else was either, except Thompson.  
“Well, look who isn’t a mess this morning.”  
“Rude, should you really be insulting your costumers?”  
“Don’t tell Dooley,” Thompson said with a wink. God, Sousa needed to get him to wink more often. “Your regular?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Oh, and thanks for the seven dollar tip yesterday,” he said, smiling. “If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were flirting with me.”  
Sousa tried his best not to look like a deer in headlights, probably failed, and quickly grabbed his coffee.  
“Hey,” Thompson said, noticing his nervous composure, “It’s alright. I don’t mind being given extra money.”  
“Sorry, I was so out of it yesterday.”  
“A girl?” Thompson said casually.  
“Oh, no, just woke up late and it was all downhill from there,” he said.  
“Yet you still made time to see me. I didn’t know you were such a sweetheart, Susan.”  
“I’m not- shut up.”  
Thompson rolled his eyes and gave Sousa his change. “Actually gonna keep it this time?”  
“Why not?” Sousa asked, shrugging.  
This time Sousa sat down at the table closest to the front. Sousa and Thompson stole glances at each other, both trying to be subtle, both failing miserably. Thompson pretend he needed to clean the table next to Sousa’s, but gave up on trying to be an actor and sat down with him.  
“How’s your drink?”  
“Great, as usual.” There was a rather long, extremely awkward, silence.  
“Alright, here’s the thing, Susan. You seem like a really cool guy, and I’m gay and you look cute in sweater vests and you don’t have a ring on your finger and you seem pretty gay so do you want to go on a date with me?”  
“Yes, God yes,” Sousa said quickly, “I mean that sounds great. And I’m bi not gay.”  
“Damn, really? I thought you would say no.”  
“Are you kidding? I was waiting for you to ask me out since the first time I walked in here,” Sousa said.  
“Well that’s good, because I’ve been checking out your ass every time you walk away from the counter. Dooley said he would report me if you weren’t queer.”  
“I am guilty of that also,” Sousa admitted.  
“I knew it. Now I can tell Dooley I’m not a stalker,” Thompson said.  
“Good for you, Jack.”  
“Yeah, it is, Susan. I’ll pick you up at seven tonight,” he said, handing a folded piece of paper to Sousa. “Text me your address.”  
“Okay, Jackie,” Sousa replied, like it was the cleverest thing he had ever said.  
“Don’t start that.”  
“I have to go to work now. See you tonight, Jackie,” Sousa said, walking out he door.  
Thompson was going to have to come up with some clever nicknames before their date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comment prompts or send them to me on my tumblr(Peggycarterness).


End file.
